freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Funtime Foxy
Not what you were looking for? See Foxy (disambiguation). Funtime Foxy = Funtime Foxy is one of the seven animatronics and an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. It is a "funtime" version of Foxy. Appearance Funtime Foxy's appearance share few similarities with Mangle, most notably its pink-and-white color scheme and the fact that it is a fox animatronic. However, unlike Mangle, it is in a completely repaired form (prior to the ending in which it gets scooped). Funtime Foxy's face splits into five parts; the first split runs directly down the center of its face, with the second running through the center of its eyes, segmenting its face into four different parts in addition to its immobile lower jaw. Its facial features greatly resemble those of Mangle, most notably in its lipstick and its yellow eyes. Funtime Foxy, however, has pink circles on its cheeks, as opposed to the red of Mangle's. Funtime Foxy's ears have a pink center lined at the edges with a white outline. It also has three tufts of fur on its head. Similarly to Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy has a large speaker in the middle of its chest. Behavior Funtime Foxy will always be seen in Funtime Auditorium whenever the character checks in the Primary Control Module. In Night 1, it will be shocked twice before returning back to its stage. In Night 3, the player must enter and exit through the Funtime Auditorium. If the player flashes at Funtime Foxy too many or not enough times, it will jumpscare the player, resulting in a game over. At the end of Night 3, Funtime Foxy will jumpscare the player and instantly start Night 4. The only other time Funtime Foxy will be seen is at the Real Ending of Night 5. Like all the other animatronics, it is presumably scooped and used to create Ennard. Trivia *Funtime Foxy is Foxy's only counterpart to sport a tail. * Funtime Foxy, along with Circus Baby, are the only characters from the game to debut in FNaF World. **However, that Funtime Foxy is very different in appearance. *Funtime Foxy's color design is similar to Mangle from the second game. **Coincidentally, both of them are questioned which gender they are, as in Funtime Foxy is described a female by the HandUnit and a male by the Angsty Teen. ***It is likely that Angsty Teen doesn't care about Funtime Foxy's gender. ***HandUnit is created by Mr. Afton, the same person who created Funtime Foxy. This means that HandUnit tells the truth about Funtime Foxy's gender, since he hass all the knowledge from his creator. **Also, both of their roles within their respective communities involve participating with children. *Scott said on his Steam post that Funtime Foxy's jumpscare was considered the worst scare from one of his games as Funtime Foxy scared the mess out of him while beta testing.Steam - August 22, 2016 *Funtime Foxy, along with Funtime Freddy, are the only animatronics designed from their original counterparts. * Funtime Foxy is the shortest animatronic in the game, being 5'9 (unless Bidybab and Minireena are counted). * Funtime Foxy is one of the animatronics from the game not to have voice acting. The other being Minireena. **However, it is speculated that the computer voice may actually be Funtime Foxy, since it is heard when a maintenance vent is opened or when a motion is triggered. ***The supporting fact is that Funtime Foxy is motion activated. *According to Funtime Foxy's blueprint, it has the ability to record parents' voice and sync them to lure children. Errors *During Funtime Foxy's jumpscare, its upper faceplates clip through its ears. **This error also happened to Funtime Freddy's jumpscare from the Breaker Room. References |-| Gallery = Gameplay FNAFSL_Funtime_Foxy_Main_Menu.png|Funtime Foxy from the main menu screen. FNAFSL_Funtime_Foxy_Onstage.gif|Funtime Foxy on its stage at the Funtime Auditorium. IMG_0045.PNG|Funtime Foxy front view in Funtime Auditorium. 1462.png|Funtime Foxy's other view in Funtime Auditorium. 1954.png|Funtime Foxy's other view in Funtime Auditorium. 2008.png|Funtime Foxy's other view in Funtime Auditorium. Miscellaneous Extra FNAFSL_Funtime_Foxy_Blueprints.png|Funtime Foxy's Blueprint from the Extra menu. Making_Funtime_Foxy.gif|Funtime Foxy from the "Making of Foxy" in the Extra menu. IMG_0044.PNG|Rare Lolbit mask Easter egg. |-| Audio = Funtime Foxy The sound Funtime Foxy emits when attacking the player. Warning: Loud! Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Characters Category:Animatronics